le Charme de Dissimulation
by alana chantelune
Summary: Oneshot, traduction d'une fic de mysid. Quand Alphard Black voit débarquer son neveu Sirius dans un de ses clubs, il comprend que le garçon a pu voir à travers son Charme de Dissimulation... l'adolescent pourra til en accepter les conséquences?


**_Le Charme de Dissimulation_**

"Celui-là est un peu jeune," dit Matthew à Alphard en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

Alphard jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir de qui parlait le barman. Beaucoup d'établissements fermeraient les yeux sur la présence de clients trop jeunes, mais Alphard préférait les tenir à l'écart de ses clubs. La loi plaçait l'âge du consentement sexuel à vingt-et-un an ; si des types se risquaient à bafouer cette loi, c'était leur problème, mais ils ne rencontreraient pas ces garçons au club d'Alphard. Le garçon avait clairement moins de vingt-et-un an ; Alphard aurait pu lui en donner seize, mais il ne savait que trop bien que le garçon avait encore plus de six mois pour seulement les atteindre.

"Mon neveu," dit Alphard à Matthew avant de se glisser hors du bar pour intercepter le garçon.

Un petit groupe commençait déjà à se presser autour de Sirius. Alphard n'était pas surpris. Sirius était jeune et beau. Son père avait fait tourner bien des têtes—il le faisait toujours—et sa mère—la garce—avait été une grande beauté à son époque. Sirius avait hérité d'une parfaite combinaison de leurs plus beaux traits. Et sa jeunesse, une vue rare dans ce club, les attirait comme une flamme attirait les mites. Alphard nota avec dégoût que certains de ses habitués reluquaient ouvertement le garçon. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas essayait déjà de caresser le garçon en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. Rougissant furieusement, Sirius essaya de reculer, mais un autre homme tout près derrière lui empêchait Sirius de reculer de plus d'un pas.

"Oncle Alphard!" Sirius cria de soulagement quand Alphard joua des coudes à travers les admirateurs de Sirius et arriva dans le champ de vision du garçon. Après un aperçu de l'air sombre sur le visage d'Alphard, la foule des admirateurs commença immédiatement à se disperser.

"Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans mon bureau," déclara Alphard en posant un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Sirius, le guidant vers les escaliers menant à la réserve et au très petit bureau où il gardait ses livres.

"Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça," dit Sirius quand ils atteignirent les escaliers, "mais je devais sortir de là. Je ne pouvais pas l'écouter une minute de plus."

"Ca va, Sirius. Première porte à gauche. Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'enfuir à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que ta mère."

Sirius avait essayé la poignée, l'avait trouvée fermée, et l'avait déverrouillée avec sa baguette avant qu'Alphard ne puisse trouver la bonne clef sur son trousseau.

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça avant tes dix-sept ans," le réprimanda Alphard. "Tu ne veux pas être renvoyé de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh," Sirius regarda sa baguette comme s'il était surpris de la voir là. "J'ai oublié. Je peux m'en servir à la maison, évidement. Et ça va si je l'utilise ici, non? Le Ministère pensera juste que c'est toi."

"Probablement, mais tu devrais quand même être plus prudent." Alphard ouvrit la porte, puisque Sirius ne l'avait pas fait, et fit basculer l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce. "En outre, ça ne fait jamais de mal d'apprendre comment font les Moldus—pour apprendre à se mêler à eux."

Sirius rit. "C'est ce qu'un de mes amis dit toujours."

"C'est un enfant de Moldu?" demanda Alphard avec intérêt. Il savait qu'il était possible que Sirius ait des amis issus de Moldus à Gryffondor ; il savait aussi ce que les parents de Sirius penseraient de tels amis.

"Il est moitié-moitié," expliqua Sirius en déplaçant un carton rempli de papiers d'une chaise jusque sur le bureau pour pouvoir s'asseoir. "Mère le déteste, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr."

"Père dit qu'il est 'acceptable' tant qu'il a au moins un parent sorcier—tu sais, élevé avec la magie et tout."

"Comme c'est charitable à lui," fit sèchement Alphard.

"Je sais ; je sais," murmura Sirius en s'avachissant dans la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque allongé, et leva les yeux vers le plafond. "Quand j'entends tout ce qui sort de leur bouche, je me maudis intérieurement en sachant que j'étais tout aussi horrible quand j'ai commencé l'école. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi mes amis m'ont donné une seconde chance et sont _devenus_ mes amis."

"Parce que tu _n'étais pas_ aussi horrible que tes parents quand tu as commencé l'école," dit Alphard avec un sourire. "Je m'en rappelle, même si ce n'est pas ton cas."

"Peut-être pas _aussi_ horrible, mais j'étais pas loin," ronchonna Sirius, mais il sourit quand même et regarda de nouveau Alphard dans les yeux.

"Tu prend une tasse avec moi?" demanda Alphard en saisissant la bouilloire électrique qu'il gardait sur son bureau.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une des bières de là haut, hein?"

"Non." Alphard remplit la bouilloire, un filet d'eau apparaissant dans l'air et se déversant dedans, puis la réchauffa avec un sort. Il ne se souciait des regards que quand des Moldus étaient présents. "Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là," dit Alphard comme il versait les feuilles de thé dans l'eau chaude, et puis laissa le thé reposer. "Tu as provoqué un peu d'agitation quand tu es arrivé."

Sirius rougit de nouveau en se rappelant l'homme ouvertement amical qui l'avait accosté. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Oncle Alphard. Je n'ai rien—Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais—"

"Du calme, Sirius. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Les hommes de notre famille sont trop avenants pour leur propre bien." Il obtint un sourire amusé de la part de Sirius avec ça. "Cependant, je me demande comment tu as trouvé cet endroit."

"C'est tombé de ta poche la dernière fois que tu étais chez nous," expliqua Sirius en tirant une pochette d'allumettes de sa poche. Alphard reconnu le logo du club d'un seul regard et fit signe à Sirius de le garder. "L'adresse était dessus."

"Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as utilisé un sort de Révélation pour voir à travers le charme de Dissimulation qu'il y a devant le club?" demanda Alphard en versant le thé dans sa tasse habituelle et dans celle qu'il transfigura pour Sirius.

"Non," fit Sirius avec une légère surprise. "Je crois que j'ai sentit quelque chose à la porte d'entrée, mais je n'ai pas su dire que genre de sort c'était. Je pensais que tes clients étaient Moldus?"

"Ils le sont—la plupart d'entre eux. Ce ne sont pas les Moldus que ce sort tient à l'écart."

"Et bien, si c'est censé cacher l'endroit aux sorciers, ça ne marche pas, c'est évident. J'ai vu l'endroit aussi clairement qu'en plein jour."

"Ce n'est pas censé les garder à l'écart non plus," admit Alphard. Sirius paraissait étonné mais ne posa pas l'évidente question. Alphard détestait expliquer—Sirius avait l'air si jeune, trop jeune pour tout cela—mais ce serait toujours la vérité, qu'ils en parlent ou non. Alphard prit une gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de remplir la théière avec l'eau du robinet; ça n'avait pas le même goût comme ça. "Il y a environ vingt ans, j'étais dans un club comme celui-là—un club avec une clientèle exclusivement _masculine_."

Sirius eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Il avait de toute évidence entendu sa mère tempêter à propos des 'perversions' d'Alphard assez souvent pour être déjà au courant qu'Alphard était gay. Alphard attribua la légère rougeur qui réapparaissait sur les joues de Sirius à sa gêne persistante à cause de l'homme d'en haut.

"Ce soir-là," continua Alphard, "il y a eu une descente de police dans le club. J'ai pu transplaner, mais mes amis Moldus n'ont pas eu autant de chance. Ca m'a donné l'idée d'ouvrir un club moi-même—j'avais l'argent ; je n'ai été renié que quelques années plus tard—et de le protéger avec un charme de Dissimulation pour le cacher de la police. Je suis désormais entièrement ou partiellement propriétaire de cinq clubs de la sorte dans quatre villes différentes et tous sont protégés de la sorte. Ce n'est plus aussi crucial dans ce pays depuis que la loi a changé il y a quelques années, mais cela offre toujours une protection contre le harcèlement. Et là où les lois n'ont pas encore changé—comme à Rome—le charme de Dissimulation est toujours particulièrement nécessaire."

Sirius hocha la tête, mais il fronça les sourcils comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. "C'est un groupe plutôt spécifique à exclure—la police. Comment diable est-ce que tu as fait ça? Le sort devrait 'reconnaître' ceux qui sont de la police, et j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu faire ça."

Maintenant ils arrivaient au cœur du sujet. "Je n'ai pas pu," admit Alphard. "La profession de quelqu'un n'est pas assez intrinsèque pour déterminer ce qu'est une personne, mais son orientation sexuelle l'est. J'ai élaboré un charme de Dissimulation pour dissimuler mes clubs aux personnes attirées par le sexe opposé. Ou pour être plus précis, seuls ceux attirés par le même sexe peuvent voir à travers. Ceux attirés par les deux semblent aussi pouvoir voir à travers."

Pendant un court instant, le visage de Sirius ne refléta rien de plus que l'admiration pour la manière dont Alphard avait résolu le problème. Puis Alphard vit le garçon pâlir comme la pleine signification de cette révélation le frappait.

Alphard hocha la tête de façon compréhensive. "Tu as vu à travers le charme. Quand j'avais ton âge, je savais que j'étais différent, mais je ne pense pas que je comprenais _comment_ j'étais différent. 'Tapette' et 'pédé' étaient des insultes familières, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce que tu sais pour toi? Ou est-ce que tu en es toujours à l'étape du soupçon mais du déni?"

"Tu es sûr pour moi?" demanda Sirius. "Je veux dire, j'aurais pu voir à travers le sort parce que je suis un sorcier, non?"

"Je prendrai ça pour un 'Oui' pour l'étape du déni."

"Oh seigneur," gémit Sirius en s'affalant de nouveau dans sa chaise et il se couvrit brièvement le visage de ses mains. "Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne _veux _pas être gay."

"Tu ne m'offenses pas. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait jamais dit, 'Quand je serai grand, je veux être un exclu de la société.'"

Sirius se mit soudainement à rire. Au regard inquisiteur d'Alphard, il expliqua, "Je pensais juste à ce que mon ami Remus dirait à ce propos."

"J'éviterai de le dire à mes amis si j'étais toi. S'il y a bien une chose dont je me souvienne à propos de l'adolescence, c'est qu'il n'y a personne de plus menacé par l'homosexualité que d'autres adolescents. Toutes ces sensations sexuelles nouvellement découvertes, couplées aux tentatives pour essayer de découvrir qui et ce qu'elles sont, forment un mélange d'insécurité. L'insécurité mène inévitablement à l'hostilité. Donne leur d'abord quelques années pour grandir un peu et puis tu pourras décider de leur dire ou pas."

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Je _sais_ que tu as raison, mais—" Sirius sourit avec regret et secoua la tête. "Je peux déjà entendre ce qu'ils diront à propos du fait que je garde ça secret. Hypocrite. J'ai fait passer un moment assez dur à un de mes amis pour avoir gardé quelque chose secret une fois."

"Ils comprendront que c'est un très grand secret," assura Alphard. Il garda pour lui la conviction que c'était probablement discutable, en fait. Si Sirius le disait un jour ses amis, il était peu probable qu'ils passent à côté du 'gay' pour s'inquiéter du 'hypocrite'.

"En fait, tu serais surpris," dit Sirius. Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur son thé, mais il le poussa sur le côté au lieu de prendre une autre gorgée.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller souper?" offrit Alphard. "Je connais l'endroit parfait."

L''endroit parfait' d'Alphard était son autre club londonien, mais Aster était aussi différent de L'Etoile Noire que le jour l'était de la nuit. Aster était un club-restaurant pour gentleman : réservé aux membres uniquement, avec des fauteuils en cuir dans le salon, des nappes de lin empesées dans la salle à manger, et une équipe attentive dans tout l'établissement . Cela différait de bien d'autres clubs en ceci que nul ne semblait avoir honte de se tenir la main ou de partager un baiser ; le charme de Dissimulation sur la porte et un maître d'hôtel qui n'admettait que les membres accompagnés de leurs hôtes y veillaient. Puisque Sirius arrivait à accepter la révélation qu'il avait eu en ce jour, Alphard ne voulait pas que sa seule impression des autres gay soit les rustres ouvertement lascifs qui l'avaient encerclé à L'Etoile Noire.

"Cette cheminée est connectée au réseau de Cheminette," indiqua Alphard en désignant le large foyer qui dominait le vestibule du bâtiment. "C'est, soi-disant, la connexion par Cheminette pour ces deux appartements," et il fit un geste vers les portes labellisées 'A' et 'B' de chaque côté de la pièce. "Mais cela fournit aussi une entrée par Cheminette pour le club en haut. Le charme de Dissimulation cache _cette_ porte." Alphard ouvrit alors la porte qui menait jusqu'aux escaliers et montra le chemin.

Le maître d'hôtel, après avoir demandé s'ils désiraient prendre un verre dans le salon avant de souper et sur une réponse négative, les conduisit à une table dans la salle à manger.

"Merci, Rookwood." Alphard lui tendit le mot qu'il avait rapidement écrit à l'intention de son frère avant de quitter son bureau. Il avait assuré Orion que Sirius allait bien et rentrerait après souper. "Pouvez-vous envoyer ce mot avec un des hiboux du fond?"

"Rookwood?" demanda Sirius avec surprise quand ils furent de nouveau seuls.

"Aegis Rookwood. C'est le benjamin de Myron Rookwood. Cracmol, malheureusement, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as probablement jamais rencontré avant. Sa famille a tenu son existence secrète et puis l'a chassé quand il a eut dix-sept ans."

"C'est ce que j'attendais de la part des Rookwood," fit sombrement Sirius.

"Il a commencé ici, à s'occuper des tables et il a grimpé les échelons. Environ un quart des membres sont des sorciers, alors j'aime avoir quelques personnes familières de la magie dans le staff." Alphard n'avait gardé que quinze pour cent d'intérêt dans Aster— le reste était réparti à parts égales entre les autres membres— mais il aimait garder un certain contrôle dans la gestion du club.

A la mention de membres sorciers, Sirius avait commencé à regarder dans la pièce tout autour de lui, mais Alphard lui accorda quand même le mérite d'essayer de le faire discrètement.

"Je ne vois personne que je—oh, c'est le père de Victor Willaston, n'est-ce pas?"

Alphard tourna légèrement la tête pour suivre le regard de Sirius. "Um-hmm. Je dois dire que la grande majorité de nos membres sorciers sont mariés. C'est une des traditions les moins connues chez les sorciers de Sang-Pur. Pour reprendre les paroles de ton grand-père à mon intention, 'Tout le monde se moque que tu te tapes la moitié de l'Angleterre, fais juste en sorte de te marier et de perpétuer la lignée.' Mon refus de faire comme il le voulait est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été renié."

L'arrivée du serveur—un Moldu, celui-ci—pour prendre leur commande, mit abruptement fin au sujet sur les sorciers. Quand le serveur s'éloigna de nouveau, Alphard décida de se prêter un peu aux ragots de bonne nature. "Tu vois le rouquin à ta droite?"

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête.

"L'homme avec lui est un Membre du Parlement du Sussex ou du Wessex—je sais qu'il y a 'sex' dedans," dit Alphard, et Sirius sourit. "Le rouquin est son assistant; ils sont _très_ discrets quand ils partent d'ici—séparément, bien sûr.

"Et derrière ce couple, tu vois l'homme plus âgé avec le joli blond?"

"Oui," dit Sirius sans avoir besoin de regarder encore.

"Il est dans l'investissement bancaire, et le blond est apparemment son dernier 'joujou du mois.' Ils sont toujours jeunes, toujours beaux, et ils n'en finissent jamais de défiler.

"Au contraire, tu vois les deux hommes plus âgés derrière moi, près de la fenêtre?" Alphard réalisa qu'il devrait être plus précis. Tout le monde semblait 'plus âgé' pour un garçon de quinze ans. "L'un a une canne derrière sa chaise, et l'autre porte probablement un gant noir."

Sirius hocha encore la tête.

"Ils sont ensemble depuis trente ans.

"Et oh, regarde qui vient d'entrer," fit Alphard, plus pour lui que pour Sirius. "Celui avec la cravate jaune est avec quelqu'un depuis une _éternité_, mais ce n'est pas celui avec qui il vient d'entrer."

"C'est peut-être juste un ami," souligna Sirius. "Ou pas," ajouta t-il comme le couple partageait un bref baiser en se dirigeant vers leur table.

Tandis que le serveur leur servait leur premier plat, Alphard découvrit que son esprit vagabondait vers Paul, l'amant délaissé de Philip 'Cravate Jaune'. Il se demanda si Paul aurait besoin d'un peu de consolation.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte," la voix de Sirius le tira de ses pensées, "que ce soir tu es probablement toi-même la source de ragots. Être ici avec quelqu'un d'assez jeune pour être ton fils. Quelle honte, Alphard." Sirius sourit et leva son verre vers Alphard.

Alphard leva aussi son verre. Il était assez content que cette visite semble faire du bien à Sirius. En quittant le bureau d'Alphard au sous-sol de L'Etoile Noire, le garçon lui avait semblé être peu enclin à remonter les escaliers. Alphard avait dit qu'ils pouvaient sortir par la porte de derrière ; Sirius n'aurait eu qu'à attendre pendant qu'Alphard prévenait le barman qu'il partait. Sirius avait refusé l'offre de sortir en douce par derrière, mais avait fait attention de rester très près de son oncle quand ils avaient traversé le club.

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit quand ses yeux repérèrent l'entré de quelqu'un dans le club. Alphard leva les yeux et vit son frère Orion fronçant des sourcils dans leur direction. Orion tourna les talons et repartit comme il était venu.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller," dit Sirius en commençant à se lever. "Le faire attendre ne fera qu'empirer les choses."

Sirius était à mi-chemin de la porte quand son père revint dans la pièce, maintenant débarrassé de la cape qu'il portait sur un costume moldu. Jetant à peine un regard à son fils, Orion passa devant lui et prit le siège de Sirius en face d'Alphard. Un serveur se pressa pour nettoyer l'assiette de Sirius et pour verser un verre de vin de la bouteille qu'Aphart avait commandée à Orion. Sirius revint et attendit derrière l'épaule de son père.

"Tu a été stupide de m'envoyer ce mot à la maison," déclara Orion à son frère. "Et si la mère du garçon l'avait lu? Tu sait qu'elle se met à hurler à chaque fois que tu passes du temps avec les garçons."

"Elle ne l'a pas lu, non?"

"Non, le hibou a été assez intelligent pour me l'amener directement. Quant à toi," Orion lança un regard à son fils, "à la maison. Utilise la cheminée en bas. Si tu as de la chance, elle n'aura pas remarqué que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre. Sinon, c'est ton problème. Laisse le nom de ton oncle en dehors de ça."

"Oui, monsieur." Sirius eut un sourire d'excuse pour Alphard avant de partir.

Alphard se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant que Sirius ne réalise que son père était entré chez Aster avec toute l'aisance d'un membre—ce qu'il était, bien sûr. Sirius l'aurait déjà réalisé s'il n'avait pas été préoccupé et angoissé à l'idée de sa mère en colère.

"Si sa mère découvre que tu l'as amené ici, elle nous tuera probablement tous les deux," fit sombrement Orion.

"Pourquoi donc l'as-tu épousée?" demanda Alphard.

"Parce que tu as refusé, tu te rappelles?"

mysid

aAaAaAaAa

**Note de l'auteur**: Alphard a choisi le nom "Aster" d'après un adolescent aimé de Plato—ça veut dire "étoile" en Grec.

**Note de la traductrice** : je remercie profondément Miss JaD qui m'a fait un super travail de correction et d'adaptation ! Merci beaucoup ! Nous prévoyons toutes deux de traduire en équipe une très longue fic de mysid, qui s'intitule « Une photo vaut mieux que mille mensonges », un très beau, très complexe et très réaliste Remus/Sirius. Rendez-vous dans quelques mois !


End file.
